The present invention is directed toward a pharmaceutical composition containing a renal vasodilator and antihypertensive agent; more particularly, an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor.
Antihypertensive agents are known (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,129,571, 4,154,960, 4,052,511, 4,374,829). A particularly preferred class of these compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829.
Recently, a novel class of prostanoic acid type compounds having pharmacological activity have been disclosed (see e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,609 and 4,260,771). These compounds are racemic mixtures of interphenylene-9-thia-11-oxo-12-azaprostanoic acid and are especially effective renal vasodilators. More recently, a process was developed for separating these interphenylene racemates to obtain derivatives of interphenylene-9-thia-11-oxo-12-azaprostanoic acid as optically pure enantiomers (see commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 276,117 filed June 22, 1981) and it is these optically pure enantiomers that are the preferred renal vasodilators in the composition of this invention.
It has been discovered that the combination of these preferred renal vasodilator compounds and the preferred antihypertensive agents produces a composition having enhanced pharmacological activity.